In the field of software, resources (such as algorithm libraries) are often created with an anticipation that subsequent versions will be developed and released in the future, where subsequent versions generally update or otherwise alter prior version(s) by adding features, fixing logical errors, improving performance or security, etc. Together, the versions of a versioned resource comprise a version history. It is common to associate each version of the resource with a version indicator according to a versioning schema, e.g., where the indicator denotes the position of a version in the version history, and its relationship with other versions. In one common versioning schema, the version indicator is a number, such as “1.0,” where changes in, the number to the left of the decimal indicate major changes over prior versions, and where changes in the number to the right of the decimal indicate minor changes. Hence, a versioned resource that has been the subject of continued development may exist in many versions having different properties, as identified by a designated versioning schema.